diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wizard
Feminism in Sanctuary Seems to me as if she's not just looking for magic power... Also, the concept art is there, should they be on the page? --Ethersturm 03:04, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Well, the concepts will be added. But not by me, I don't know how to :P And yes, she does look like she's searching for something *thinking* Now what might that be??? Hmmmm?? Ya think she's??... Nah :D "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 03:33, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Err, I think i know how to do it... I'll give it a go, won't submit unless it looks decent though.--Ethersturm 04:03, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Concept Art Well I added the female concept art on the right, It is rather blurry, but once there is more content it will be fine to up the size... It seems to look nice at 250px. The male artwork should go in as well but it will look a bit cramped in there, and unless we put screenshots in there (which I'm not sure is okay?) then a gallery would be a bit sparse. Thoughts? I'm pretty new to all this... --Ethersturm 04:16, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Skills... I want to start adding detailed information about the skill trees, http://www.diablofans.com/forums/showthread.php?t=15288. I'm not exactly sure how to go about doing this - I don't want to do it wrong, and since it could very well take a long time to get all done, I think it should be done right, and in a uniform fashion. Thoughts? EDIT: For now I will use the pre-existing template for skills in the manual... Please correct me If I do something wrong! --Ethersturm 07:12, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::Hows this for Frost Nova? :::Class: Wizard ::: :::Skill Tree: Storm ::: :::Skill Tier: 2 ::: :::Ranks: 0/1 ::: :::Effect: An explosion of ice pelts nearby enemies for cold damage. Has an additional 25% chance of a critical hit. Critical hits from cold damage freeze :::targets. ::: :::Damage Type: Cold ::: :::Mana Cost: 25''' ::: :::Duration: Instant''' ::: :::Radius: Unknown ::: :::Cooldown: 12 seconds ::: :::Frost Nova Receives Bonuses From: :::*Deep Freeze: +5% Critical Hit Chance Per Rank :::*Lethal Energy: +5% Critical Hit Chance Per Rank :::*Storm Power: Increases Damage Per Rank :::*Shattering Ice: +2 Damage Per Rank While Targets Are Frozen --Ethersturm 07:35, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::The manual wasn't updated for a long time, the skill pages now use the , but that too should be updated. I say go ahead and make the talent pages in this format for the Wizard and, after, I or someone else will make a template and modify the infobox and use it on the talent pages. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 07:42, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I've created the beta template using your sections as reference. Modify it according to your needs and fill all the pages. We will prevail. "The Diablo Wiki needs you 4L!!!", MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 11:15, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Alright, I added the infobox in for Frost Nova (Diablo III)... I'm not entirely sure what to do with Other Stats, so i just moved the extra crit chance to that, and for the images i didn't have any and i don't know how to insert a proper null value (kept displaying the actual code on the page) so i put the old icon for the icon and a screenshot from the page as the image down the bottom... This is going to take a while to get all done, I'll do some more tommorrow. Oh, Almost forgot... We can probably add in a levels description in there (at the moment it says N/A) but i thought it would be useless - its the same as diablo 2, tier 1 is lvl 1, tier 2 is level 6 etc. Phew, glad i just emptied my mind... Little bit hyper on coffee, apologies. --Ethersturm 14:31, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I'd like to point out that the links in chart containing the skills will redirect to Diablo II spells if the names are shared. For example, Charged Bolt and Teleport will send you to the Diablo II versions, rather than the Diablo III versions. Tanooki1432 13:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) This girl is 19-years old? Wait a minute. Al-Hazir stated that this wizard girl is nineteen years old, right? And it's been twenty years since the Worldstone was destroyed. So she was affected by this. We have some speculations like the power of the humans refilling, or the new generation's power going back to the original level, or merely stopping the weakening. She was 100% affected by this, whichever effect the destruction had on the Nephalem. Interesting. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 17:42, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, I didn't think of that, good point. I couldn't fathom Blizzard not making her 19 for a reason, so I daresay her story will have something to do with that. As you say, Interesting... --Ethersturm 04:09, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Wizard Casting Resource Shouldn't the article contain some sort of hint clarifying that unlike what might be expected the wizard will not be using mana for casting...It was confirmed by Blizzard that only the witch doctor will. Illidan Male Wizzard What do you think about male Wizzard's image Did you see the news on FACEBOOK ? Archantyrael 11:56, March 4, 2010 (UTC)